


A little issue

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hello friends and enemies this is my first actually written fanfic so enjoy or dispair, father lance, pidge pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: Haggar the witch captures pidge and discovers something important. What she decides to do with this info may challenge the morals of a certain purple grape. And Lance well, he is going through....yeah he's panicking there is no other way to say this other than he's panicking.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLICKING

Pidge groaned and tried to move her feet; an arrow of pain shot up her shin where a thin line of blood was. Okay so moving wasn't a current option. Pidge needed to assess the situation but first, she needed to move her ever-present hair from her eyes. The green paladin attempted to reach up only to have her hand stop midway. They were chained down. Note to self: Never get freakin chained down. Okay, so she was captured that much was blatantly obvious but by who?   
Pidge's query was soon answered when she heard a familiar shuffling of robes. She steeled herself as to not show any weakness(something she had picked up from Keith). By the time the witch graced the room with ever so wrinkly presence pidge was sitting upright as much as she could. She was expecting Haggar to start monologuing or torturing or literally anything that could make her life miserable!   
But the hooded witch just walked(floated?) up to a strange perforation in the cell pidge was in. curious, pidge moved her head to get a better view as the depression hissed and moved to reveal a screen. Pidge would have kicked herself. If she had just got up and endured the pain she could have hacked it and escaped!  
Seeming to notice this with her head turned around Haggar let out a raspy chuckle. The green paladin pouted and spoke for the first time since she gained consciousness.  
"So Haggar huh? seems pretty appropriate if you ask me but hey can't argue with your parents unless they chose asshole, that seems pretty appropriate too".  
This didn't even faze the cloaked gala. Haggar must know something that pidge didn't. That or she had some sort of leverage. Pidge tried to think about what happened before she blacked out. She was on a mission for something- the pain went to the back of her head. Pidge bit her tongue to stop the groan of pain from escaping her chapped lips.  
When the pain subsided Haggar had something that looked like the Galra equivalent to a zoom call. Was she calling Zarkon? Is that why the witch hasn't hurt her yet? Pidge decided she wouldn't get the chance. The small paladin silently crouched on all fours or as much as she could with her hands chained to the ground. Pidge rested her injured leg on her more or less fine leg and reached for Haggar's cloak. She tore at it and the witch fell. Pidge bit her wrist but not soon after two Galra robotic sentries filled into the room and shoved a mask on her face and some weird handcuffs that covered the entirety of her hands.   
She expected the witch to blast her with purple lightning or something but was just held up by the two sentries as Haggar finished typing on the screen with one arm slightly lower than the other. Pidge was happy she was able to inflict some damage onto the hooded rasin. The paladin was surprised once again when Zarkon didn't appear on the screen. Instead, she found the faces of her worried teammates. Silently she counted them making sure none of them were missing. She sighed in relief and then looked up with a smile or something like that because the damn Galra mask was covering her face she couldn't even give them a thumbs up!  
Her teammates looked shocked and Shiro oh Shiro he was furious he looked at the mask in a mix of fear and anger. Her gaze wandered to Lance who looked really worried. And that's when the witch decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Paladins of Voltron I have captured two of your family, give the lions to the empire and they shall both survive"  
"Mrphmrppphhhmm" Pidge managed to get a muffled laugh through the mask Haggar had finally cracked! either that or she needed glasses.  
Team Voltron turned their attention to Pidge after a brief moment of Hunk and Lance's laughter and snide comments.  
"Witch take the mask off of Pidge and then we'll talk"   
this time it was Allura and somehow she had managed to keep her composure.  
Haggar motioned to her guards and they removed the mask. Pidge spat at Haggar the liquid landing on the cloak she wore. Haggar once again motioned to the guards and one punched Pidg'es forehead making her go dizzy as her friend's sound of alarm filled the air.   
She gasped for breath and said "should've gone for the gut bitch"  
It was Shiro's turn to gasp he was about to correct her language like the dad he was but the witch interrupted him.  
"I will repeat myself only once Voltron, the lions for your two family members".  
Even Pidge laughed this time.   
"look Haggar sorry to break it to you but you only have one paladin here and you're stuck with me."  
It was the witch's turn to laugh. The high priestesses' laugh was raspy and hollow but still filled both Pidge and her teammates with dread.  
"Oh! you don't know? why that's just wonderful"  
Pidge looked so confused and wondered what she was going on about. Hopefully, she was cracking and would fall down dead that would be nice.  
The witch pressed a button and a screen appeared in her hands. Team Voltron once again shouted their protests but Haggar held the scan up to Pidge and everything went silent.  
And Pidge looked a mix of confusion and fear what was everyone looking at and why was Lance so rickrolled?  
"Now do you believe me when I say that I have captured two of your family members?"  
That is when Pidge realized what the witch was saying; she is pregnant. As in child in her belly as in Lance...  
The green paladin turned her head toward the screen to look at Lance. She had been feeling more sluggish but she had assumed that it was because of space?  
"surprise ?"  
Lance fainted.

-a/n yeah it's the first chapter/part so yeah haha it's bad but hope you enjoyed it.


	2. pt 2

Let's review; Lance is unconcious,Pidge is pregnant and... yeah thats what happened. 

When Lance came to the rest of the paladins were disscussing a rescue plan.  
"Hey Buddy how's it going?"  
The others turned around when they heard Hunk's remark to see a dischevealed Lance.  
"Please tell me that Pidge is just hiding in the vents again and not captured by Haggar".  
"Sorry Lance, But there is some good news here."  
"what would that be Shiro?"  
"You're a Father!"  
Lance fainted again and Coran got a scolding from Shiro on how to gently break important news. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge was suprised. She the green paladin defender of the universe was pregnant. She HAD been feeling sluggish but again she had passed that off as space because hey it happens and with her sleep cycle if you could even call it that there was little speculation on the matter. At least now with Haggar and her Druid goons out of the room she had some peace and quiet. She wondered what Lance's reaction was. She had heard the paladin's gasp but after they yelled at Haggar the witch had taken them off screen. Was Lance angry? Upset? Proud? At this point she could set her feelings aside becuase Pidge NEEDED to get out of there. Maybe she could just wait for morning sickness and puke on the druids maybe short circuting them but there was no way she would stay long enough for that to happen. She needed to get a safe way out that wouldn't damage her or the baby.

Pidge had her weird mask on again and breifly wondered if that was how Shiro got his scar. Her gaze wandered down to her hands which were still cuffed in weird containers that completley engulfed her hands so she couldn't hack her way out of this one. And with her leg the way it was...Running wasn't a current option unless she could make a splint out of the cuffs but she would need to take them off.

Her thought process was cut short when a tall Galra with white hair stutted in with an aura of confidence. A robot follwed him and set down a chair so he could sit. When he shooed therobot out of the room pidge made a grunting noise that could be mistaken for a cough but was really a laugh at how utterly ridiculous the guy looked. I mean who was this guy? some kind of space loreal comercial?  
"Hello green paladin I am here to get information out of you"  
"Grungh hdtd hrrgh"  
"Ah yes I can see why this may be difficult"  
The man removed her mask and she spat at him.

"Information my ass"

"okay then I will ask you some questions and if you answer them you can ask me a question if you want"

"Alright bluberry, I'll play your cruddy game"

"Very well Greenbean, you're on"

Pidge was suprised at his comeback but made no change of expresseion as she wonderd what kind of questions he would ask her.

"Where is voltron currently?"

"up the witches ass"

The increasingly annoying galra actually chuckled at that.

"wouldn't be suprised"

"My turn, I answered your question now you answer mine".

He sat there thinking but supplied her with a nod.

"What is your name?'

"Lotor"

"what is YOURS green paladin?"

"Pidge"

"Why are you hiding that you're Altean?

Lotor stifled a gasp but leaned in and asked how she knew that information.

"thats not how it works answer my question".

She smirked at his growing frustration and watched as Lotor calmed himself down. 

"Being a halfbreed is not very accepted around these parts"

Pidge nodded her head. Even out in the galaxy racism was a thing why wasn't she suprised.

"Now, How did you obtain that information Pidge?"

"well, Alteans can shapeshift and there is no way your hair actually looks like that".

Lotor sighed in annyance but took her answer.

"Is it true?"

"Listen, Lotor you're going to have to be a little more specific"

The altean-galra motioned his hands towards his mid section and Pidge bit back a fluster. Of course the witch had told him.

"yeah"

"This goes against a lot of what I'm for you know?"

"whatever you say"

"do you trust me?"

"do you want me to lie?"

" I have to make a call just a moment"

Pidge waited while Lotor stepped out of the room her head brimming with uncertanty. should she trust him? what did he mean by against what he's for?  
she stopped thining when he stepped back in.

"I have contacted my generals we will deliver you back to your friends or close to them if you don't want us to know their location"

"what kind of an interrigation is this?"

"The kind where you get to go home safely"

Two of Lotor's generals walked in and introduced themselves as Ezor and Zethrid.

"I trust them fully and they will acompany you to my ship while I make a distraction"

"won't you get in trouble?"

"Nonsense, I'm not even supposed to be here"

She just sight as the two generals picked her up (for show as Lotor had put it). They carried her to his ship where they suprisingly gently set her down. The one called Ezor had a long tail like apendage on her haead and the one called Zethrid looked like a colorful furby. The two looked really close and Zethrid obviously had a crush on Ezor. mentally she made a note to not call them Lotor and his generals but Lotor and his lesbians because that fit a lot better. She slumped down in the chair and dozed off when an explosion woke her up. That must be Lotor's distraction be caus ehe practicly flew into the ship when it took off. 

Next step get to the castle of lions and figure out what to do with the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont tell me I never gave you anything

**Author's Note:**

> a last note: I'm not going to ask questions but feel free to add in some angst/whump ideas for future projects pidge is my favorite so they will mostly surround her.


End file.
